Fate's little cruelties
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Fate dealt them a cruel hand. Slash or yaoi. Sam/Legolas All normal human size, AU rated M for safety


**A/N: Hey guys.**

**This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic and for those who didn't pay attention to the summary it is slash or yaoi. To be honest though I've never really seen the slash value in this fandom.**

**Don't get me wrong I've read a lot of good LOR slash fics, its just that I kinda prefer the non-slash pairings like Arwen and Aragorn, Eowyn and Faramir. Those are my two favourites.**

**I feel like the male relationships in this fandom are more of a brotherhood type thing and while I'm not against slashing them, I kinda prefer it that way.**

**But after watching a LOR marathon this weekend and reading a little slash I really felt compelled to write this so I did.**

**It is human/hobbit or elf/hobbit slash. I know a lot of people are uncomfortable with these kind of stories and I kinda agree with them. I mean, I get that they're grown adults but they honestly look like children which makes me a little squeamish trying to think of them doing things with men twice or maybe even three times their size.**

**However, I really got into Faramir/Pippin and Legolas/Sam slash and there really isn't enough Legolas/Sam slash out there so, I wrote one.**

**I mean I like Aragorn/Legolas, Frodo/Sam stories but, Sam and Legolas have a lot of potential that really needs to be looked into.**

**Anyway the deal with this one is, it's a normal knights and prince medieval era AU. Everyone is normal human size. The hobbits are still a little smaller than the humans and elves but they're not size of children.**

**Inspired by the song: **_**The thing about love**_** by **_**Alicia Keys**_

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings franchise or claim any rights to their characters. **

They met somewhere in between.

Met each other half way down the road to heart ache.

Cheesy, I know, but completely true.

Sam is a servant completely devoted and loyal to no one other than his master, lord Frodo Baggins, a duke of the Shire. But more than that, he loved his master more than all else. Cherished him to the point where Sam was sure that he would be lost if he didn't have his master to lead him. To have those beautiful blue eyes look at him with warmth and acceptance or watch the glow that always appeared on his fair skin in the light of the rising sun when the morning rays hit his skin just right.

His trust, his loyalty, his kindness. The way he'd always look at Sam with so much affection that the slave would sometimes feel his heart get ready to burst.

Sam loved Frodo, he was in love with him.

But lord Frodo did not love him back.

Legolas is a knight.

Brave, wise and strong like all those that came from the noble Elven line. He was honoured by his king, adored by his people and loved by all those that he served. But there was none that Legolas loved and cherished more than his childhood friend Aragorn, the prince and future king of Gondor. They grew together, fought together and loved one another like brothers. Well, at least Aragorn did. What Legolas felt for his future king was so much more than simple brotherly love.

To be in Aragorn's favour. To walk by his side and fight beside him, was like basking in the light of the morning sun and feeling it's warmth heat his skin.

Legolas loved Aragorn, he was in love with him.

But sir Aragorn did not love him back.

Fate had dealt them both the same cruel hand.

Although they knew that their hearts desires could never be fulfilled, neither Legolas nor Sam knew just how hopeless their loves were until sir Aragorn was called to the Shire, to be honoured for the rescue of the duke's little cousin's young Peregrin and Meriadoc from the beasts that had captured them just two weeks before.

It was almost instantaneous.

Legolas could tell the moment that his friend's eyes met the bright blue orbs of the duke and saw that warm spark of interest at the easy flush that coloured the young man's skin when their hands touched, in that moment he knew Aragorn was lost.

For Sam the realisation only came later, when he heard his master mention the knight's name for what must have been the hundredth time since his arrival. His piqued interest at the man's stories during the feasts and the way his eyes warmed in a way that Sam has only seen directed to him.

That's when he knew and his heart began to break.

The young slave sought out comfort in the castle's garden, just as he was doing right now.

Sam shut his eyes and stretched out his left hand to brush the open palm against the soft leaves of the maze as he walked between the high isles of bushes around him.

The moon was bright and full, stars dotted the velvet sky and a warm breeze weaved its way around the garden through the maze. Carrying the sweet scent of fresh blossoms and wet earth.

He used to wander the gardens for hours in his first days in lord Frodo's service. Learning every twist and turn of the maze, memorising the colours of every flower and tracing every crack of the stone statues in the garden. It's brought peace to his troubled soul on so many occasions, Sam thought himself more comfortable outside under the stars instead of the warm bed he claimed as his own in the castle.

Sam opened his eyes as he made a final turn and tried to prepare himself for the sight that he knew waited for him and almost always took his breath away.

And there he was.

Legolas sat on a stone bench in the centre of the open space that lay at the centre of the maze. The knight's long blonde hair glowed against his smooth polished skin, creating a golden halo that made him look surreal in the light of the full moon.

He seemed untouchable and almost godlike as he sat there with his eyes shut and his head turned up slightly towards the sky.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at the man, almost unaware of his own presence. Like he was staring at a painting in the castle, a faraway image that was impossible to reach.

"Are you going stand there all night or will you come join me, Samwise?"

Sam jumped when Legolas spoke, feeling his cheeks begin to warm when he realised that he had been caught staring for what must have been the millionth time and the knight's eyes weren't even open this time.

Legolas cracked one eye open to glance at him and a smirk started to pull at his lips as he noticed the light flush that already covered the young man's cheeks.

Lord Frodo was easy to tease and blush, but somehow also incredibly aware of the power he held and the influence he had over his people.

Sam was different.

Wise beyond his peers but so simple as well. Like the warm sunshine and summer rain Legolas could so often smell in his sandy brown curls. Trusting and loyal but not naïve. Soft and gentle but never weak.

A marvellous creature that had given him comfort at the time that he had needed it most.

The knight's head gave a slight tilt as he opened both eyes to stare at the young man. He was shorter than Aragorn but taller than his fellow knight Gimli. Broad shoulders and a frame that contradicted Sam's soft skin and gentle hands.

The blonde saw the young man stand at the entrance for a moment hands clinching and unclenching uncertainly as his eyes darted around the small area like they did every night that they met. Shy and uncertain, even though they've met like this many times before.

It was more of a reflex than any kind of real hesitation, so Legolas never took too personally. Although it never hurt to give the younger man a little push in the right direction.

"Sam. Won't you sit with me?"

"Uh, yes sir." Sam said as he walked over and sat down beside the other.

Sam looked away and tried not to stare. Legolas was free of his chain male and armour. There was no heavy leather vests and padding that the man usually wore during the day. Just a light cotton shirt that showed the pale expanse of the blonde's muscled and sinewy chest and his leather breeches and boots.

He wouldn't allow himself to stare, because then he'd start to wonder why the beautiful man beside him came out to meet him every night whenever they were near one another. What does Legolas see in him?

Sam is plain at best.

He was never good enough for Frodo, what on earth does this man see in him?

Before Sam could continue his self depreciating thoughts, he felt a hand gently grasp his chin and forced him to look up into the knight's eyes. Legolas gave him a soft smile as another hand went up to cup the servants face and moved forward to join their lips in a soft kiss.

It was just like this all those nights ago, with the only difference being that Legolas had found Sam in the centre of the maze and the servants face flushed with heartache instead of lust.

They found each other at a time when they were both broken and despaired and offered each other comfort. Found peace in one another's embrace and temporary solace from their heartache.

They met again the night after that and then the night after that, and then the next and the next. Eventually they started to forget.

For the few hours they spent together, Sam would forget his master and his captivating blue eyes. Legolas would forget Aragorn and his enchanting smile. They forgot to think of their broken hearts and lost loves and only thought of each other.

The trips that his prince made to the Shire no longer weighed heavily on Legolas' heart and Sam did not cringe at the mention of the men of Gondor visiting the castle. Their interests changed.

Sam let out a quiet gasp at the kiss but tried to keep his breathing steady as Legolas' lips moved against his. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and heat already began to pool in his stomach.

It was as all of Lagolas' kisses were.

Smooth, soft and comforting but also searching. Looking for any sign that Sam may not want this, that he wanted to stop or didn't feel comfortable in what they were doing. He wouldn't go any further if Sam had even the slightest doubt in his mind, and as always the young man didn't.

He never did.

It's been months since Sam last had to force his feet to move forward towards the gardens of his master's court. Or memorise the routes in the castle that led to sir Legolas' chambers for those times he accompanied lord Frodo on his trips to Gondor. His heart no longer thumped in fear and anxiety when he went near the knight, but with excitement and anticipation.

He wanted to feel Legolas' hands running all along his skin, taste the knight's lips as they hungrily devoured his own. Feel the beautiful man move inside of him, drawing out one breathless cry after another.

So much so that Sam would turn three shades of red the moment that Legolas and prince Aragorn arrived in the Shire and suddenly...

Suddenly he'd have to remind himself that lord Frodo was his beloved master and not sir Legolas.

Sam wrapped his arms around Legolas' neck to bring himself closer, pressing his lips more insistently and running his tongue along the seam of the other man's lips.

Legolas felt himself begin to smile before opening his mouth to the probing tongue. The slave moaned as he gained access to Legolas' mouth, it was hot and inviting and he shuddered when he felt the knight's sword scarred hands seek out his skin underneath the light sleep clothes he wore and mapped out rough heated trails along his spine.

The kiss grew more fevered as Legolas pulled the younger man forward and into his lap, groaning softly into Sam's mouth as the slave's hands toyed with his ears and tangled in his hair. While he chased back the slaves tongue into his mouth and felt him shudder in his arms. Legolas pulled away from Sam's lips with a soft snap before lowering his head to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin on younger man's neck.

Sam let out a long moan, before blushing furiously and slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the noises he couldn't control.

Well he hasn't become completely shameless, now has he?

Legolas let his left hand skirt up Sam's spine while the other grasped at his hip as he moved up along Sam's neck, briefly nipping at the slave's ear as he spoke into it.

"I want to hear your voice Sam."

Sam groaned and shook his head furiously while the knight's right hand moved down to his thigh and grasped his quickly hardening erection through his clothes. Making Sam give a muffled cry while Legolas kissed all along his cheeks and neck.

"Won't you let me hear you, Samwise?" Sam was breathing hard into his hand when the knight slowly dragged his hand down over his erection before moving up at a torturously slow pace. Sam's breath hitched and he moaned against the palm of his hand, tightening his grip in the blonde curls as he tried to keep his composure.

All of which was in vain of course.

It was the same every time, Sam always gave in. He could never hold on for too long. Strong as he is, this slave had his weaknesses like any other man.

After all, for all the ways that Sam has thought of his master, there were certain ways that Frodo just wouldn't be able to touch him.

Sam finally gave in when Legolas' left hand came down on his hip and pulled him down hard onto his lap in a rough grind. Sam could feel the hard bulge belonging to the knight grinding into his back side and he released his mouth to let out a long groan of desire as he thought of the bliss he would have once the man was inside him.

It's been months since Legolas has felt the need to think of his childhood friend, or rather months since he's remembered to think of him in any way other than brotherly.

Aragorn only seemed to matter when they were away from the Shire in Gondor where the little slave would consume his thoughts if he wasn't careful to control them. And even then Legolas realised that he'd only ever held his attention when it was a matter concerning the kingdoms security as a whole.

He felt bewitched in a way.

"What have you done to me?" Legolas would often whisper when Sam fell asleep after their meetings and found himself memorising every curve of the young man's face in the same way that he memorised the stars in the sky as a child.

The blonde smiled against the cheek of Sam's flushed skin as he felt the other melt and crumble in his arms. Bending to his will in a way that made the knights breaches tighten and heat cloud his mind, the slave melted in a way that he's sure that Aragon would never be able to.

"Legolas..." Sam breathed into the knight's ear just as another moan was pulled from his throat.

There would be repercussions if they were ever caught, but that's only if Legolas were to ever admit that he actually felt something for the slave.

If they were caught, the knight could just deny that he felt anything for Sam. All he had do was tell them that the slave was simply fulfilling his needs as any servant should for a man of his standing and no one would question him.

But to admit that he felt something more for Samwise, to tell them that he may have found himself falling for the young man, Sam's life could be placed in danger.

So they never speak of it.

They could never put what they had found in each other into words.

So they would show it to one another instead, in a fevered touch and a passionate kiss. This is how they treat the hand that fate has given them.

This is how they found warmth and happiness in what was meant to be despair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't meant to be this way.

Frodo sat in a wooden chair that sat near the edge of his balcony staring out over the castle's great garden's as the moonlight shone down from the dark skies above.

Aragorn left mere moments ago.

Too shocked and confused to spend the night with the duke like he usually did on his visits.

Frodo couldn't say that he was in a better state of mind. His eyes were fixed on the two figures in the centre of the garden down below. Watching as the knight and slave locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Sam's hands had weaved themselves in the man's long golden hair, when he suddenly moved to lay the younger man down on the bench they sat on, releasing the kiss as he removed Sam's shirt and lavished attention all over the slave's chest.

Legolas pulled back to remove his shirt as well when Sam reached up to trace his fingers across the smooth expanse of the man's skin.

Frodo pulled his legs up onto the chair against his chest and let out a heavy sigh.

Really, he has no reason to be upset.

Sam is a slave, a servant to the castle.

It isn't uncommon for servants to... I suppose the proper term here would be to, pleasure honoured guests that visited. Frodo's never personally approved of such practices, but he is aware of them.

Somehow it was different where Sam and this knight were concerned. Mind you, this isn't the first time that Frodo's noticed this strange, bond that's developed between Sam and the knight Legolas.

He saw how Sam would stare at the knight whenever they arrived, his eyes would go wide and his skin would flush a light tinge when their eyes finally met. How a smile would tug at the corner of the knight's lips when Sam served them wine, their hands would touch for the briefest of moments before Sam quickly scurried out of the room.

He'd overhear the ends of conversations in the dark corners of the castle walls in Gondor and watch as shadows moved along with the voices he'd hear.

Merry and Pippin used to come see him with their concerns whenever they went to see Sam during the night and found his chambers empty, the way they'd stay until the early hours of the morning.

He'd had his suspicions about them, but he never could have imagined...

Sam's hands gripped Legolas' shoulders, his head was tossed back while his mouth hung open in the gasps and moans he could see the slave making. His body was covered by that of the knight and he couldn't see just what Legolas was doing but he could make a guess.

Frodo has no right to be upset.

He knew of the affections that his servant held for him and for years he never did a thing about it.

It's just that Sam has always been there, always loyal and trusting by his masters side, there never seemed to be a reason to do anything.

It was an arrogant thought, of course it was. But somehow Frodo honestly thought that Sam would always be there, that he would never stray or let another man catch his eye because his eyes were meant for Frodo and only Frodo.

Apparently he was wrong, because someone else did catch Sam's eye and somehow Frodo knew things would never be the same again.

Part of him blamed Aragorn.

That shallow, spiteful and selfish cruel part of him that he refused to listen to wanted to blame the prince for bringing that man into his home. For bringing the thief that steal's a little peace of his most precious servant away from him every time their eyes meet.

But Aragorn was obviously suffering under his own foolishness. He trusted his childhood friend's devotion to him and his family too much and now his pet has gone astray.

It wasn't Aragorn's fault, regardless of how much the voice in Frodo's head moaned the loss of his precious because of the prince's foolishness.

The rest of him knew that it was no one's fault but his own. He kept Sam's heart on a string for years, toying with it even when he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Sam has always been his and Frodo just assumed that it would always stay that way.

He waited too long to claim the Sam and now he had been claimed by another.

Sam's back arched off the stone bench as Legolas' head reached lower. Frodo could almost hear Sam call out Legolas' name, see him shudder in ecstasy when the blonde touched him just right.

It made him think back to his...escapades with Aragorn over the passed few months.

It was just a fling.

Curiosity for these strange brave men that had saved his cousins from such horrible beasts. Curiosity turned into fascination which turned to lust which turned into the mess of an affair they currently found themselves in.

But how was Frodo to know that Sam would find warmth and comfort in another when he wasn't by his side. How was he supposed to know that his servant would fall for another and that they'd fall for him as well?

It was obvious in the kisses that they shared and the way they touched each other. It had nothing to do with simple needs being fulfilled. Or some sudden bout of boredom propelling Legolas to seek out pleasures in the trusting young man.

They were falling for each other, Frodo could almost swear that they love each other already.

But they could never have each other.

Frodo gave a bitter sweet smile as he set his legs back down on the floor and cast one more look down at the two in the centre of the maze, trying to ignore how Legolas almost seemed to worship his precious servant while Sam's body drank in every touch like the knight was the source of life he needed to survive.

Sam's heart was lost, stolen by the Elven knight, but that's all he could steal.

Sam belongs to Frodo.

It doesn't matter that Legolas has stolen his heart and captured his soul, because Sam's body belongs to Frodo and according to Shire slavery law...

Not even fate could take him away.

**The End**

**A/N: so how was it?**

**Was it too mushy?**

**Please review.**


End file.
